Pulang
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Karin dan Naruto, saudara kembar yang lama terpisah karena perceraian orang tuanya. Fic pertama yang menandakan kembalinya Raiko Azawa. Semuanya, aku pulang.
1. Chapter 1

Okeh, Raiko Azawa disini! Mungkin bagi yang udah lama di FFN ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya balik lagi. Inget saya? Saya si author-lebay-tukang-ngambek yang sudah meninggalkan FFN hampir dua tahun, mungkin? Tapi saya kangen semua… hehehe… saya akan berusaha lebih ramah sekarang dan maaf kalau fic ini tidak bagus dan dibawah standar. Flame diterima.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Pulang

Uzumaki Naruto, berapa kalipun melihatnya Karin tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa saudara kembarnya itu begitu… tampan. Naruto mewarisi wajah ayah mereka yang memang terkenal sebagai mantan actor sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan dunia keartisannya setelah menikah.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, ya ampun… mana bisa menyebut saudara kembarmu sendiri tampan? Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, sekitar lima atau enam tahun, mungkin? Ya, sejak perceraian orang tuanya mereka memang terpisah, Naruto ikut ibu dan Karin ikut ayah. Ayah Karin adalah seorang dosen sedangkan ibu mereka adalah dokter.

Dan, cukup mengagetkan ternyata mereka bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama setelah lama sekali tidak berhubungan. Bukannya terakhir katanya ibu dan Naruto pindah ke Kiri? Kenapa sekarang malah Naruto ada di Konoha? Misteri… Karin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tapi, mungkin saja kan anak itu bukan Naruto, hanya mirip saja. Lagipula tidak melihat wajah Naruto bertahun-tahun mungkin saja kan wajahnya berubah, mungkin itu memang bukan Naruto. Kalau Naruto, harusnya dia langsung datang ketempat ayah kan dan tinggal bersama? Itu bukan Naruto, pasti bukan.

"Hei Sakura, kau tahu itu siapa?" Karin menunjuk Naruto diantara anak-anak Fakultas Kedokteran yang entah kenapa sedang berada di fakultas tempat Karin berada, Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam.

"Entahlah." Kata Sakura. "Menurutku dia tampan."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Sedang ada cek kesehatan rutin, yang memeriksa kan anak dari fakultas kedokteran. Mereka seangkatan dengan kita."

"Menurutmu apa mungkin nama orang itu Naruto?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, memangnya kau dapat inspirasi darimana sehingga seenaknya menberi dia nama seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja namanya Naruto atau bukan?"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku lapar, kau mau ikut ke kantin apa tinggal disini?"

"Aku ke toilet, jaa…"

Karin membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan dan menuju ke toilet, sekilas dia masih melihat anak-anak kedokteran yang sedang beristirahat itu. Cek kesehatan rutin ya? Itu memang program tahunan di universitas mereka dan yang memeriksa biasanya adalah anak-anak fakultas kedokteran.

Karin memandang wajahnya di cermin toilet, wajahnya sama sekali tidak mirip ayahnya, dia mirip sekali ibunya. Karin dan Naruto memang bukan kembar identik, mereka berasal dari indung telur yang berbeda. Tapi apa mungkin anak yang dilihatnya tadi Naruto? Karin memang sudah benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Naruto dan ibunya, bahkan punya nomor telponnya saja tidak.

Karin keluar dari toilet saat mendadak langkahnya terpaku. Manusia super tampan yang dikiranya Naruto itu sedang berlari kearahnya dan srettt… terlewat begitu saja. Sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru masuk ke toilet, oke, sebaiknya menunggu dia keluar.

Lima menit… Sepuluh menit… Dan akhirnya pintu toilet pria terbuka, menampilkan sosok laki-laki dengan jas dokternya yang sedang sibuk merapikan kemeja putihnya. Karin melihatnya, berharap laki-laki itu melihatnya balik, tapi tidak, dia berlalu begitu saja, ambil tindakan. Berdasarkan film, cara mudah untuk berkenalan dengan seseorang adalah bertabrakan. Jadi sebaiknya…

Sreet… Laki-laki itu berhasil menghindari tabrakan dari belakang itu dengan mulus dan menangkap tali ransel Karin dari belakang. Karin berhenti lari, tertangkap sudah.

"Kau kenapa sih, dari aula tadi kau terus menerus menunjuk-nunjuk padaku dan sekarang kau menungguiku depan toilet, apa maumu?"

"Ti-tidak. Siapa yang seperti itu? Kau pikir aku pervert apa sampai melakukan hal semacam itu?" Karin berkelit, dimana harga dirinya kalau sampai orang didepannya ini tahu kalau dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bilang pervert ya, kau yang bilang, dasar pervert!"

"Kau yang pervert, enak saja!" Karin menarik nafas panjang. "Aku, aku tidak seperti itu, aku hanya berpikir kau mirip orang yang aku kenal, tapi mana mungkin dia itu kau! Dia bukan orang aneh sepertimu."

"Oh, begitu? Bilang saja kau mendekatiku karena aku tampan, iya kan? Mengaku sajalah." Laki-laki itu tersenyum narsis. Karin membatin, najis…

"Ah sudahlah, yang jelas kau bukan dia! Selamat tinggal!" Karin berbalik dan tiba-tiba terdengar tawa dari belakang, saat Karin menoleh laki-laki itu buru-buru membersihkan matanya yang berair.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali saat marah. Huahahahha…"

"Grrr… mati kau!" Teriak Karin, tangannya segera berusaha menjitak kepala laki-laki itu, sayangnya laki-laki itu terlalu tingi, tinggi Karin sendiri cuma sebahunya.

"Dasar pendek, kau tidak bisa tinggi ya?" Laki-laki itu menggeleng-geleng dan menghentikan tawanya, memandang Karin dengan wajah serius. Karin cemberut, laki-laki itu hanya menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat Karin kenal.

"Kau…" Karin speechless.

"Apa kabar, adik kecil?"

Entah bagaimana, tapi Karin sudah menangis sekarang, dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki menyebalkan yang ternyata memang orang yang sangat dirindukannya, saudara kembarnya, Naruto.

"Aku baik…" Bisik Karin lirih, disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku pulang…"

"Selamat datang…"

* * *

><p>Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah fic ini hanya akan menjadi oneshot atau harus diteruskan? Review please…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Karena kurang kerjaan saya mutusin masukin 2 chapter sekaligus dalam 1 hari… wkwkwkkwkw….

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter 1, tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu. .

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pulang

Chapter 2

Namikaze Minato menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan seksama, dari atas ke bawah. Mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, cukup mengherankan kenapa putri satu-satunya itu memilih laki-laki seperti ini, bukankah selama ini anak gadisnya itu selalu menggerutu soal betapa jeleknya ayahnya?

Tringgg… senyum ala bintang iklan pasta gigi pun ditampilkan dengan sukses oleh pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu ini, kakinya sudah gatal, kapan si tua bangka ini akan menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di sofa coklat yang terlihat begitu… emm… empuk?

Uzumaki Naruto, melihat balik orang yang seharusnya dipanggilnya ayah ini dengan pandangan yang sama menyebalkannya, dari atas kebawah bagai mencari celah yang sayangnya, terlalu mirip dirinya sendiri. Heran, bagaimana mungkin ada saudara kembar yang tidak mirip karena mereka hanya mewarisi ciri fisik dari orang tua sesuai dengan gendernya masing-masing? Naruto sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, dan Karin dengan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Jadi, kau siapa?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ya ampun, apa ayahnya sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa miripnya mereka? Bahkan Naruto yang sekarang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Minato saat muda, kecuali kulit gelap Naruto yang didapat dari terlalu banyak bermain di pantai dan potongan rambut jabriknya, tapi apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar?

"Aku… emm… namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto berusaha menyamarkan nama aslinya dengan menyebut nama teman sekelasnya yang menurutnya paling sempurna, kesempurnaan yang kadang membuatnya sendiri iri.

"Kau bohong." Desis Minato dengan pandangan meremehkan, sepertinya remaja tanggung didepannya ini benar-benar tidak punya otak, berani sekali mengaku sebagai anak dari temannya sesama dosen. Ya, sepertinya mereka berdua memang terlalu mirip, bahkan dalam hal pintar-tapi-bodoh.

"Tidak, memang itu namaku." Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaan milik Sasuke yang kebetulan dititipkan padanya, "Lihat, ini kartu perpustakaanku."

"Wah, kau mahasiswa kedokteran, ya?" Naruto mengangguk dengan bangga, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengira bisa terdampar di fakultas kedokteran terbaik di Negara Hi itu. "Harusnya kau pintar. Hanya saja, aku berteman akrab dengan Uchiha Fugaku."

Sekarang giliran Minato yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah terkejut Sasuke palsu didepannya ini. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku merupakan salah satu dosen di Universitas Konoha, sama seperti Minato.

"Kakak besar, ayo pergi!" Teriak Karin, terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat menuju kearah mereka. Minato menoleh, mendapatkan sosok putri kesayangan tampil cantik dengan rok dan jaket putihnya. Kacamata yang bertengger manis dihidungnya membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Kadang Minato bersyukur Karin mengalami kerusakan pada indra pengelihatannya sehingga harus mengenakan kacamata, membuatnya tidak terlalu terlihat seperti Kushina.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Rahasia." Karin tersenyum jahil dan mencium pipi ayahnya sekilas. "Aku pergi, ya! Hei, pamit pada ayah." Perintah Karin pada laki-laki disebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, teringat masa kecil mereka. Dahulu juga sama, Karin selalu mengingatkannya untuk berpamitan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"Iya." Kata Naruto. "Ayah, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan menjaga Karin dengan baik kok, jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kami. Mungkin kami akan pulang agak malam. Kami pergi ya!"

Naruto segera menarik Karin dan berbalik menuju gerbang depan rumah Karin, yang tadinya juga merupakan rumahnya, sebelum ibu membawanya pergi dan mengganti marga mereka menjadi Uzumaki. Naruto mengusap matanya, saat merasakan ada genangan air disana. Dia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Karin sendiri, bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja dadanya terasa sesak melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto, pasti sangat rindu pada ayah.

"Se-selamat jalan…" Laki-laki yang hampir berusia lima puluh tahun itu menarik nafas panjang. "Hati-hati ya, Karin, Naruto." Kata-kata itu hanya terdengar lirih, terbawa hembusan angin.

Minato menutup pintu, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah album foto berdebu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Matanya mencari, foto terakhir Naruto, anak yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya setelah Kushina membawanya begitu saja.

Wajah itu, walau tidak setembem dulu lagi tapi masih sama. Mata biru dan rambut pirang yang sama, dan yang tidak akan pernah hilang, walau sekarang sudah lebih tipis, bekas luka yang mirip kumis kucing dikedua pipi anak laki-laki itu, sama persis. Ya, dia tidak akan salah mengenali, itu memang putranya, Naruto-nya yang nakal dan selalu minta dibelikan mainan. Minato tersenyum, tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Tapi… kedokteran? Minato mengernyitkan dahi saat mengingat hal itu kembali. Apa tidak salah?

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau memintaku menjemput hanya untuk menemanimu makan es krim?"<p>

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Karin cuek, tidak menghiraukan aura membunuh Naruto yang merelakan hari minggunya yang berharga hanya untuk menemani saudara kembarnya itu makan es krim. "Bukannya kau juga suka es krim?"

"Aku seharusnya sedang didepan TV sekarang, menonton anime kesayanganku." Naruto merengut kesal. Karin terkikik, wajah kesal Naruto malah membuatnya tampak semakin… imut? Karin bahkan berani bersumpah kalau seandainya Naruto bukan saudara kandungnya, dia akan mengejar-ngejar si tampan dihadapannya ini dan menjadikannya pacar dalam waktu lima menit, mungkin?

"Oh, ayolah… kau tidak kangen padaku?" Karin menatap Naruto tajam. "Padahal aku kira kau akan senang menghabiskan hari libur bersamaku, kalau begitu kita pu…"

"Iya, aku sangat amat merindukan adik kecilku." Potong Naruto sebelum Karin minta pulang, Karin tersenyum menang. "Aku, hanya bingung bagaimana mengekspresikannya…. Maksudku, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan? Dan tiba-tiba, kau sudah sebesar ini."

Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto dengan baik. Tiba-tiba kau sudah sebesar ini? Ya ampun, kata-kata itu biasanya hanya diucapkan oleh orang tua saja, sebenarnya berapa sih umur laki-laki dihadapannya ini?

"Kau lebih besar, Naruto. Aku bahkan hanya setinggi bahumu."

"Wajar, aku kan laki-laki." Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang seharusnya mampu melelehkan para wanita. Ya ampun, Karin semakin menyesal harus terlahir sebagai saudaranya. "Dan Karin, sekarang kau sangat cantik. Aku… jadi agak gugup."

Blush… wajah Karin memerah seketika. Walau Naruto adalah saudaranya sendiri tetapi mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu sekian lama. Dan dipuji laki-laki setampan Naruto, walau itu saudara kembarnya sendiri, tapi bagaimanapun juga Karin adalah wanita normal, kan?

"Te-tentu saja aku cantik, a-aku kan Namikaze Karin." Karin benar-benar merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang, sampai bicarapun tidak lancar. Agggghhhhhhh…. Naruto, hentikan tatapan mautmu itu atau kau akan melihat Karin mati dengan mulut berbusa!

"Tentu." Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Kau adalah Namikaze Karin, dan akupun, pernah menjadi Namikaze. Aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang, aku berjanji."

Karin benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang, benar-benar ingin.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Emm… Jadi gimana?

Menurut kalian apa dibikin twincest sekalian atau dibuat konyol aja ceritanya? =='

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh, chapter 3! Makasih banget buat reviewnya yah, yang jujur malah bikin saya galau ngelanjutinnya gimana =.= Ini mau diapainnn? .

Incest… enggak… incest… enggak… Kalo dibikin incest aja pasti seru sih konfliknya, tapi saya ga juga kepengen family aja ==' ah geblekkk… udah daripada baca AN ga penting gini langsung baca aja!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Pulang

Chapter 3

"Kau benar tidak mau bertemu ayah dulu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya ingin, tapi rasanya Naruto belum sanggup untuk bertemu sekali lagi dengan ayahnya. Meskipun pertemuan mereka tadi siang cukup konyol, tapi setelah adegan berpamitan tadi, entah mengapa Naruto jadi bingung apa yang harus dilakukan seandainya ayahnya menyadari siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Menangis berlebihan dan bernostalgia ala film drama Korea kesukaan gadis-gadis dikelasnyakah?

"Aku pulang ya."

"Padahal disini kan rumahmu." Karin merengut kesal.

"Anggap saja aku sedang berada ditempat yang jauh sehingga harus tinggal di kost."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, tentu saja Karin sangat ingin Naruto bisa tinggal di rumah mereka lagi, bagaimanapun juga keluarga seharusnya memang tinggal bersama kan? "Hati-hati ya, dan langsung pulang."

"Iya, cerewet." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh kembali ke rumah itu. Ayahnya, berdiri disamping Karin. Apa tadi tidak salah dengar?

"Kau… namamu Naruto kan?"

"Bukan, aku Sasuke."

Minato tertawa pelan dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa inci dari anak laki-lakinya itu, memperhatikannya secara detil. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari dari awal kalau laki-laki didepannya ini adalah anaknya sendiri?

Naruto menunduk, bingung harus mengeluarkan ekspresi macam apa. Tersenyum lebarkah? Atau harus berpura-pura terkejut? Atau… aaggghh… dipikirkan bagaimanapun situasi semacam ini benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Lamanya waktu dimana mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama benar-benar membuat kecanggungan diantara ayah dan anak ini.

"Kau… sudah tinggi ya?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum. "Ayah sudah tidak bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti dulu lagi, kau bahkan lebih tinggi dari ayah."

"A-ayah… juga sudah tinggi kok." Karin menepuk dahinya, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan saudara kembarnya itu sampai bisa mengeluarkan kalimat semacam itu?

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik." Minato mengelus bahu anaknya, anak itu benar-benar sudah tumbuh besar. "Ibumu, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik?"

"Ibu… emm…" Naruto menarik nafas panjang, bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan kabar ibunya. "Dua tahun lalu, ibu… sudah meninggal… emm… itu… kecelakaan lalu lintas… mobil ibu waktu itu… mendadak remnya…"

Brukk… mereka berdua menoleh kearah Karin, gadis itu sudah tergeletak pingsan didepan pintu. Minato sendiri merasa lututnya masih lemas mendengar berita itu, Kushina sudah meninggal? Bagaimana mungkin.

* * *

><p>"Karin tidak apa-apa kok, dia hanya shock. Dia akan segera siuman, seharusnya."<p>

Naruto memandang ayahnya yang masih duduk termangu di ruang keluarga. Tidak ada respon. Ya ampun, apa orang ini tidak senang anaknya baik-baik saja? Naruto melirik jam ditangannya, jarum pendeknya telah menunjuk pada angka sebelas. Pulang ke kost atau tidak ya?

"Naruto…" Amat lirih, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. "Ayo duduk bersama ayah. Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol, kan?"

Naruto berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Satu menit berlalu begitu saja, mereka hanya diam, sibuk menatap lantai yang tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menarik. Naruto mengenang kembali saat itu, saat dia terpaksa meninggalkan rumah ini.

_Flashback:_

_ Naruto berlari sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, dia harus cepat-cepat karena setengah jam lagi bel tanda masuk di sekolahnya akan segera berbunyi. PR Biologinya tertinggal sedangkan Biologi adalah pelajaran pertama hari itu, mau mengerjakan di sekolah juga tidak mungkin karena saking banyaknya PR tersebut, menconteknya saja dibutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu jam. _

_ Karin sudah dipaksanya pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah, sedangkan dia kembali ke rumah. Tetapi saat membuka pintu pagar rumahnya, remaja tiga belas tahun itu hanya terdiam melihat ibunya yang berteriak-teriak di teras sambil menyeret koper besar. Kushina memang sudah seminggu ini tidak pulang ke rumah, entah apa penyebabnya._

_ Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya, siap meninggalkan rumah saat langkahnya terhenti. Dia memandang Naruto yang tertegun sambil memegang pagar, dibelakangnya terdengar teriakan Minato yang seperti mengucapkan terserah dan sebagainya. Naruto bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

_ "Naruto…" Kata Kushina, Naruto berlari memeluk ibunya, Kushina menangis. Tiba-tiba Minato telah berdiri dibelakang mereka._

_ "Na-naruto… kau ikut ibu, kan?" _

_ Naruto memandang ayahnya yang terlihat frustasi, sedangkan ibunya menangis sambil memeluknya. Mereka akan bercerai, hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Tapi, ibu mau kemana? Ibu tidak memiliki sanak saudara lagi sejak kecil, setidaknya itu yang Naruto tahu._

_ "Jangan… berani-beraninya… mengambil anakku!" Teriak minato._

_ "Aku ikut ibu." Kata Naruto. Minato menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa lebih memilih Kushina sedangkan anak itu sama sekali tidak dekat dengan ibunya? _

_ "Kau…"_

_ "Ayah, walau tanpa aku tetapi ayah masih punya keluarga." Potong Naruto. "Setidaknya, ayah masih punya Karin. Tolong, jaga dia. Aku akan menjaga ibu."_

_ Minato termangu, anaknya, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bersikap sedewasa itu? Pada akhirnya, Minato hanya bisa menyaksikan ibu dan anak itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Saat Naruto menutup pagar, itulah kali terakhir mereka saling bertatapan._

"Aku… ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Minato mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari tatapan Naruto yang tajam kearahnya, sepertinya dia serius. "Waktu itu, sebenarnya kenapa kalian bercerai? Aku tidak pernah tahu alasannya."

"Dia tidak mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, dan aku pun tidak pernah bertanya. Aku, tidak mau melukai ibu."

"Itu karena, sejak awal memang tidak ada cinta dalam pernikahan kami." Minato menarik nafas panjang. "Aku menikah dengan ibumu karena dijodohkan, kakekmu memiliki hutang budi pada keluarga ibumu sehingga memutuskan untuk menikahkan ayah dengan ibu. Dan pada akhirnya, ternyata memang tidak bisa…"

"Jadi begitu… aku baru tahu alasannya."

"Kau… tidak membenci ayah?"

"Tidak." Naruto tersenyum. "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu, kalau orang bilang cinta datang karena sering bersama, itu bohong."

Brakk… terdengar suara pintu terbuka, serentak mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara. Karin berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan wajah yang sembab. Naruto menunduk, sedikit menyesal karena telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi memang sudah seharusnya mereka tahu, kan?

"Naruto, apa itu benar? Ibu…" Naruto mengangguk, Karin berlari memeluk ayahnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat tidak suka melihat Karin menangis, benar-benar tidak suka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin menangis lagi, janjinya dalam hati. Mendadak Naruto tersentak, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan terhadap para mantan kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar ingin menjaga gadis ini.

Mungkin, enam tahun memanglah bukan waktu yang singkat, mereka sudah bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda dari yang dulu. Enam tahun tanpa Naruto, tanpa ada yang menjaganya, apa gadis itu sering menangis? Tidak, Karin kan kuat, lagipula gadis secantik itu tidak mungkin tidak punya pacar kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau pacar-pacarnya sering membuatnya menangis? Ya ampun, perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? Ingat Naruto, itu adik kembarmu sendiri. Ini pasti dikarenakan sudah lama tidak bertemu, pasti karena itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, mulai sekarang Naruto pasti akan menjaga adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!

Betewe add fb saya dong, search aja yang namanya Rinindah Rasa, okeh? *pesbuker sejati*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 update! Disini Sakura dan Sasuke mulai dihidupkan eksistensinya… Gimana kelanjutannya? Langsung aja yaaa .

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pulang

Chapter 4

"Oke, pakaian sudah, alat-alat mandi, perlengkapan kampus, emm… apa lagi ya?" Naruto memandangi kamar kost yang sudah kosong itu, barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam dua koper besar dan beberapa kardus ditengah ruangan.

"Sepertinya sudah semua." Kata Karin. Hari ini Naruto akan pindah ke rumahnya yang asli, dimana Karin dan Minato tinggal. Maka Karin sebagai adik yang baik pun membantu Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, maksudnya membantu Naruto menjejalkan barang-barangnya tanpa perlu dirapikan.

"Baik, ayo pulang!"

Karin tersenyum, sudah enam tahun mereka tidak tinggal bersama dan akhirnya Karin bisa bersama kakak kembarnya itu. Ya, Naruto memang tujuh belas menit lebih tua dari Karin, tapi walau begitu Naruto selalu memanggil Karin adik kecil, yang dibalas Karin dengan panggilan kakak besar.

"Hei, sudah siap?" Terdengar suara dari pintu kamar, Karin menoleh. "Siapa kau?"

Orang yang berdiri ditengah pintu itu mungkin adalah orang paling sempurna yang pernah Karin lihat, berbeda dengan Naruto yang ketampanannya justru mengarah pada imut, orang ini benar-benar tampak seperti laki-laki yang seharusnya, benar-benar keren!

"Itu adik kecilku yang aku ceritakan." Kata Naruto. "Karin, ini Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Karin. Sasuke ini yang akan membantuku membawakan barang-barang. Lihat, selain tampan dia juga serba guna kan?"

Tampan dan serba guna. Sasuke mendelik seram, membuat Karin semakin terpesona. Semakin dilihat Sasuke semakin mirip tokoh anime idola Karin, Kaito Kid. Bagi Karin, selain tampan dan serba guna, Sasuke juga sangat cocok untuk menjadi pencuri elit. Dia sempurna.

* * *

><p>"Jadi ya Sakura, yang namanya Sasuke itu benar-benar keren! Dia itu tampan, dan seperti kata kakakku, dia serba guna, dia bisa jadi tempat mencontek saat ulangan dan juga bisa jadi dokter, dan kemarin dia juga bisa jadi kuli angkut, berguna sekali kan? Selain itu, dia benar-benar mirip Kaito Kid. Dia keren kan, Sakura?"<p>

Sakura memijit keningnya, sepertinya Sakura harus memperbaiki pengertian keren dimata sahabatnya itu. Tampan dan serba guna, lalu mirip Kaito Kid, bisa jadi kuli angkut juga? Apa dimata Karin, Kaito Kid yang mengangkat beras itu terlihat keren?

"Oke, aku masih bisa mengatakan iya pada tampan, itu memang keren. Tapi soal serba guna, sebenarnya kau sedang membicarakan orang apa barang? Lagipula, sejak kapan kau punya kakak?"

Sakura memang baru mengenal Karin sejak kuliah, jadi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal Naruto dan Karin pun tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia memiliki kakak. Karin mengeluarkan handphonenya, menelpon seseorang yang dia panggil kakak, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kata kakak, dia ada di rumah kok hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumahku saja? Kakakku lumayan juga kok, seandainya aku bukan adiknya aku pasti akan suka dia." Kata Karin dengan mata berbinar. "Huh, kadang aku berharap aku bukan saudara kandungnya. Lagi pula kami tidak ada mirip-miripnya… hei, apa mungkin aku anak angkat?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oke, aku akan ikut ke rumahmu dan melihat orang yang kau sebut kakak itu. Lagipula, aku sudah lama tidak makan masakanmu."

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk. "Horeeee, Sakura ikut!" Karin memeluk Sakura erat, orang-orang yang lewat melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik soal apakah merela lesbian atau apa, mereka kan memang selalu terlihat berdua. Bagaimanapun, Sakura sudah kebal dengan apa yang orang katakan tentang mereka. Lagi pula, kalaupun seandainya benar lesbian, Karin tidak buruk juga kok, walau bodoh tapi dia manis dan pintar memasak. What the… Sakura segera mengenyahkan hal konyol itu dari pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Dan Karin tidur. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, anak ini benar-benar tidak jelas, sampai di rumah Karin langsung lepas sepatu dan tidur. Bagaimana soal kakak yang katanya akan dikenalkan pada Sakura itu? Dasar aneh.<p>

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering. Dia memang belum minum dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Biasanya kalau masih sore begini rumah Karin sepi, ayah Karin kan biasanya baru pulang malam. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau mengambil minuman sendiri di dapur. Maka Sakura pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar Karin yang lumayan berantakan itu dan menuju ke dapur, sampai dia melihat seseorang berambut pirang sedang makan di meja makan. Ayahnya Karin potong rambut?

Kriuk… suara perut Sakura terdengar saat mencium bau kuah ramen yang sepertinya enak itu. Sosok yang sedang makan itu menoleh, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, bukannya itu anak kedokteran yang kemarin mengambil sampel darahnya? Kenapa ada disini?

"Kau lapar?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku… Aku Naruto." Naruto memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Aku kakaknya Karin. Kau anak yang kemarin kan? Yang teriak-teriak itu?"

Blush… rasanya merah sudah memenuhi wajah Sakura. Kenapa yang jelek-jelek selalu lebih gampang diingat sih? Dan kenapa orang ini bisa jadi kakaknya Karin? Tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Tapi, laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang mirip ayahnya Karin, sih.

"Lupakan…"

"Kau lucu." Potong Naruto.

_Flashback:_

_ "Tangan kirimu." Kata Naruto sambil menyiapkan lancing device untuk mengambil darah Sakura, alat yang bentuknya seperti pulpen itu membuat Sakura mengernyit. "Jangan takut, tidak akan sakit kok, paling hanya seperti digigit semut…"_

_ "Rangrang." Potong Sakura. "Rasanya seperti itu kan, digigit semut rangrang. Kalian para dokter tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Digigit semut rangrang itu sakit."_

_ "Ti-tidak begitu juga…"_

_ "Aku bukan anak kecil." Sakura menyodorkan tangan kirinya. Semut rangrang saja, tidak akan sakit kan? Naruto tersenyum dan meletakkan pulpen ajaib untuk mengambil sampel darah itu diatas jari Sakura. Tapi pada saat dia akan menusukkan ujung jarum, mendadak Sakura menarik tangannya,_

_ "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto._

_ "Aku belum siap." Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Baik, sekarang coba lagi."_

_ Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, kali ini jangan sampai targetnya lepas lagi. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto menarik nafas panjang, tegang. Clep… kena sedikit tapi Sakura berhasil menarik tangannya, tidak berdarah._

_ "Ah masa tidak berdarah sedikitpun, alatmu jelek." Teriak Sakura. _

_ "Kau yang tidak bisa diam." Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke, tak lama sahabatnya yang super ganteng itupun datang. Dengan isyarat mata, Sasuke mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan sebelah tangannya, Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Sakura._

_ Sakura bengong total, melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang melingkar diperutnya. Ya ampun, apa-apaan ini? Tapi dia berhenti bergerak saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke, terdiam. Naruto menyeringai, dan jleb… terdengar teriakan Sakura._

"Dasar menyebalkan, menggunakan pria tampan untuk menipu pasien, apa-apaan itu?"

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tertipu." Naruto tersenyum, yang membuat inner Sakura berteriak saking imutnya. "Mau makan? Ramenku sudah habis, aku mau buat lagi. Kau mau?"

Sakura mengangguk. Selain haus, Sakura juga lapar. Dan bukannya Naruto itu katanya kakaknya Karin, semoga saja kemampuan memasak mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Lagipula, kapan lagi ada seseorang yang begitu tampan membuat ramen untukmu? Walau cuma ramen instan sih…

"Ini bagianmu." Naruto meletakkan semangkuk ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul didepan Sakura. "Maaf ya soal kemarin, tapi aku harus punya strategi untuk menghadapi orang-orang sepertimu."

"Ya, sudahlah." Sakura memakan sedikit ramen dihadapannya, rasanya sangat enak. Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya orang didepannya ini benar-benar kakaknya Karin.

"Aku, sangat suka ramen, jadi aku harus berusaha agar ramen buatanku enak dan tidak membosankan. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir untuk jadi koki." Sakura menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak cocok." Kata Sakura. "Sayang otakmu, maksudku kalau jadi koki yang paling dipentingkan itu keahlian kan. Sedangkan kau punya otak yang sanggup untuk masuk kedokteran, lebih baik memasak jadi salah satu keahlianmu saja."

"Ya, kupikir kau benar."

"Hei, temanmu kemarin itu, siapa namanya?"

"Sasuke." Naruto memandang Sakura, melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Aku tahu, kau suka dia kan? Wajahmu sampai merah begitu."

"Ya, dia tampan." Kata Sakura sambil terus memakan ramennya. "Tapi dia bukan tipeku, maksudku dia terlihat begitu dingin. Wajahku merah karena ramennya panas tahu."

"Oh." Naruto tersenyum, mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam, asik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Yang Sakura tahu, sepertinya dia akan sering berkunjung ke rumah Karin.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Nah… makasih buat yang udah dengan rajinnya ngeadd fb saya, tapi kalo yang belum ngeadd silahkan add Rinindah Rasa. Wkwkwkkwkw

Cerita cinta disini ga akan belibet kok, fokus pada mereka berempat dan ga akan ada cerita ala sinetron Indonesia yaa… jangan harapkan itu, ini genrenya masih family. Konflik akan dimulai pada chapter-chapter berikutnya

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!


	5. Chapter 5

Hei, maaf ya apdetnya jadi lama. Buat yang tau fb saya pasti nyadar kalo saya orangnya rajin apdet status dan rajin ngamuk-ngamuk karena pelajaran, apalagi saya lagi ribet fisika cup (padahal cuma jadi penggembira ditengah lapangan). Yah~ begitulah kehidupan seorang anak fisika.

Doain sabtu besok saya menang futsal ya!

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pulang

Chapter 5

"Halo."

"Hei, bodoh, ingat aku?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa bodoh?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu di Konoha akhir minggu ini, boleh kan? Lagipula aku penasaran dengan keluarga baru yang kau ceritakan itu."

"Baik, nanti aku akan bilang pada ayah agar kau bisa menginap."

"Oke, nanti jemput aku di stasiun ya."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menutup handphone kulit kerangnya itu dan tersenyum, sejak kuliah memang Naruto sudah jarang bertemu dengan Ino. Dulu, saat pertama pindah ke Kiri, Naruto sering diledek kembar dengan Ino. Awalnya mereka sama-sama tidak menerima tapi lama kelamaan, mereka malah seperti kakak adik asli. Apalagi dengan rambut dan mata mereka yang mirip, bentuk wajahnya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

Waktu itu Naruto benar-benar kehilangan Karin, biasanya mereka selau bersama. Tapi selama di Kiri, Ino-lah yang menjadi pengganti Karin, sifat Ino juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Karin kecuali Ino sangat peduli pada fashion, berbeda dengan Karin yang cuek. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kalau boleh, Ino saja yang menjadi saudara kembarnya, bukan Karin.

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan, aku Ino."<p>

"Karin." Mereka berjabat tangan, Karin memperhatikan gadis didepannya dari atas ke bawah. Cantik, benar-benar gambaran gadis kota yang sempurna. Apa ini pacar Naruto?

"Sudah kubilang kan adikku sangat cantik?" Kata Naruto. Ino mengangguk, Karin memang cantik sih walau sebenarnya Ino merasa dirinya lebih cantik daripada Karin. Wajah Karin memerah. "Karin, sudah dulu ya, aku mau jalan-jalan keliling Konoha dengan Ino. Sampai nanti malam, ya."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan lebih dahulu didepannya. Dahinya mengernyit sedikit, Karin itu aneh. Maksudnya, itu kan saudara kembarnya, kenapa harus tersipu segala hanya karena dibilang cantik? Daripada ekspresi persaudaraan itu lebih mirip ekspresi malu yang ditunjukkan seorang gadis terhadap laki-laki yang disukainya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu Sakura, sejak ada yang namanya Ino itu sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Huh." Cerita Karin pada Sakura yang tengkurap di ranjang Karin, Karin sendiri sedang membuka facebook lewat laptopnya.<p>

"Hemm… orangnya bagaimana sih? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Sebentar, kalau tidak salah dia ada didaftar saudaranya Naruto di facebook. Emmm… ini dia, Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura beranjak dari kasur empuk Karin, melihat layar laptop yang terbuka diatas meja. Layar tersebut menampilkan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi, poni panjangnya menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Hei, tahu tidak? Bagiku dia lebih terlihat seperti saudara kembar Naruto dibandingkan kau."

"Hemm… apa iya?" Karin mengklik tulisan lihat pertemanan antara Naruto dengan Ino. Ada foto mereka berdua disitu, terlihat Naruto yang sedang memakan es krim bersama Ino. Mereka terlihat mirip. "Aku tahu aku dan Naruto terlihat agak… emm maksudku sangat… berbeda . Tapi bagaimanapun yang adiknya Naruto kan aku, bukan si Ino itu."

"Itu masalahnya." Kata Sakura. "Kau adiknya Naruto, dan dia bukan. Begini, mereka memang terlihat seperti saudara kembar padahal mereka tidak kembar, menurutmu apa?"

"Emmm… kebetulan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini takdir, takdir!" Sakura menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tahu, kata ibuku, orang yang menjadi jodoh kita itu biasanya berwajah mirip dengan kita. Dan kalau pada kasus Naru…"

"Maksudmu mereka jodoh?" Potong Karin. Sakura mengangguk. "Hei, mana mungkin? Maksudku Ino memang cantik sih, sesuailah dengan Naruto yang aku sendiri tidak bisa bilang jelek, tapi wajahnya itu menyebalkan!"

"Menurutku dia terlihat menyenangkan." Kata Sakura, Karin tertunduk.

"Aku tahu." Karin menutup laptopnya, membiarkannya dalam posisi stand by. "Aku mungkin cuma iri. Naruto bodoh itu terlihat sangat senang saat Ino ingin datang ke Konoha, bahkan sepertinya ekspresinya sangat gembira, berbeda dengan saat dia baru pertama bertemu aku."

"Kau…" Kalimat Sakura menggantung di tenggorokannya. Karin menoleh. "Tidak jatuh cinta pada kakakmu sendiri kan? Maksudku, hei lihat dia kakak kandungmu!"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!" Teriak Karin. "Aku hanya merasa… emm… terabaikan mungkin? Adik yang tersisihkan, terbuang, tertukar, seperti judul sinetron… emm… adik yang dibarter? Naruto bilang Ino itu adik angkatnya, dia hanya adik kan? Kalau Naruto harus suka pada seorang gadis, aku harap tidak jauh, maksudku… kenapa dia tidak jatuh cinta padamu saja sih? Aku cukup senang bersaudara denganmu."

"Aku yang tidak tertarik bersaudara denganmu."

Sakura membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh agar Karin tidak melihat ekspresinya wajahnya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa rasanya senang sekali saat Karin mengatakan lebih senang kalau Sakura yang bersama Naruto, ini aneh! Dikursinya, Karin merengut sendiri, membuka laptopnya dan sibuk melihat-lihat foto Ino.

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Karin saat melihat Ino dan Naruto yang sudah rapi, semalam mereka berdua pulang malam sekali sehingga Karin bahkan tidak menyadari saat mereka pulang, gadis itu sudah tertidur.<p>

"Ke mall." Jawab Naruto. "Mau ikut?"

Karin berpikir sejenak. Apakah gadis yang katanya dianggap adik oleh kakaknya ini akan terganggu kalau Karin ikut atau tidak. Ino datang ke Konoha untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, kan? Kalau ikut maka Karin hanya akan jadi pengganggu.

"Ikut saja, Karin." Kata Ino yang sedang merapikan rambutnya di cermin yang terdapat pada bedaknya. "Di mall katanya sedang ada diskon besar-besaran loh, kau tidak ingin berburu?"

"Baik, aku ikut." Karin menyeringai. Walau tidak semodis Ino tetapi Karin termasuk gadis yang suka belanja barang-barang di mall, apalagi kalau ada diskon, itulah saatnya bersenang-senang! Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya, sepertinya tidak akan menyenangkan menemani dua gadis yang sedang berburu barang-barang diskon.

* * *

><p>Food Court Grand Konoha, terlihat pada suatu meja ada tiga orang yang terdiri dari dua gadis dan satu laki-laki sedang duduk disana. Karin menghela nafas panjang, kecewa dengan posisi tempat duduk yang diambil Naruto. Karin dan Ino duduk bersebelahan sedangkan Naruto duduk didepan mereka, berhadapan dengan Ino. Tadinya Naruto ada didepan Karin sampai Ino yang baru datang dari toilet duduk disebelah Karin, Naruto langsung pindah! Apa-apaan itu?<p>

"Aku pesan mie ramen super pedas." Kata Karin, pelayan food court disebelahnya mencatat pesanan Karin. "Minumnya aku orange juice. Kalau untuk Naruto… emm… mie ramen super pedasnya jadi dua ya."

"Eh jangan." Teriak Ino. "Itu untuk Naruto kan?" Karin mengangguk. "Naruto tidak suka mie ramen pedas, itu akan membuatnya sakit perut. Untukku dan Naruto mie ramen biasa saja, minumannya Naruto jus apel dan aku cappuccino. Oh ya, aku minta lada bubuk ya."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka setelah mencatat pesanan. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino, mereka berdua tertawa dan tidak mempedulikan Karin yang ada didepannya. Karin merasa semakin kesal. Kalau begini untuk apa dia diajak?

Tak berapa lama, pelayan restoran yang tadi datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Ino menuangkan bubuk lada ke ramen milik Naruto, mencobanya dan menambahkan lagi sampai pas. Setelah itu baru memberikannya pada Naruto. Tanpa protes, Naruto pun langsung memakannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahui makanan kesukaan Naruto ya?" Karin mengernyit, pertanyaan Ino ini jelas tertuju pada Karin. "Naruto memang suka pedas, tapi bukan pedas cabai. Naruto lebih suka pedas yang didapat dari lada, rasa panasnya membuat ketagihan."

"Oh." Karin memakan ramennya tanpa banyak komentar. Memangnya mau komentar apa. Dia jelas kalah daripada gadis disebelahnya ini.

"Hahaha… sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir kalau Ino yang lebih cocok menjadi kembaranku, kau benar-benar mengerti aku ya Ino, berbeda sekali dengan adikku yang jelek ini. Hei, bagaimana kalau aku meminta ayah mengadopsimu?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak suka aku jadi saudaramu?" Karin berdiri dan menyandang tas dibahunya. "Oke, habiskan saja waktumu bersama adik pirangmu itu, sejak awal kau memang tidak ingin bertemu denganku kan? Makanya kau tidak langsung menemuiku setelah kembali ke Konoha. Mulai sekarang, tidak usah bicara soal kakak adik lagi, aku tidak perlu kakak sepertimu!"

Karin berlari, meninggalkan Ino dan Naruto yang saling berpandangan. Satu yang mereka mengerti, sepertinya Naruto sudah keterlaluan dan Karin marah. Naruto segera membayar makanan mereka lalu pergi mencari Karin, Ino mematung sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu kau pasti ada disini. Tapi Naruto tentunya tidak. Hahaha…" Karin mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Ino yang berdiri dihadapannya, menyodorkan sebungkus tisu. Tak lama, gadis itu sudah duduk disampingnya.<p>

"Tahu darimana aku disini?"

"Kalau jadi kau aku pasti disini." Kata Ino cepat. "Pemandangan disini menyenangkan, mengamati mereka yang sedang menari diatas es itu bisa mengalihkan pikiran jelek. Selain itu, kau berada ditengah mall agar Naruto mudah menemukanmu kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Bohong." Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Kau pergi karena kau kesal, itu karena egomu yang besar. Kalau mau kembali pun egomu tidak mengizinkan, karena itu kau harus ditemukan untuk menyelamatkan egomu itu, iya kan?"

"Mungkin… kau benar."

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang benar. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Kenapa? Merasa aku merebut kakakmu?" Ino tertawa kecil, ekspresi malu Karin benar-benar lucu. "Kau benar-benar mirip aku, Naruto benar. Dulu, saat baru pindah ke Kiri sepertinya Naruto sangat kehilangan kau. Dulu kami sering diejek kembar dan kami sering bertengkar karena itu. Tapi ternyata, kami memang mirip. Dia seperti kakak yang tidak pernah aku punya, dan dia bilang aku mirip adiknya yang suka cemberut. Hahahaha…."

"Aku tidak suka cemberut…"

"Iya iya…" Potong Ino. "Aku juga akan sangat kesal kalau jadi kau. Tapi Karin, dia benar-benar sayang padamu. Dia sangat memikirkanmu…"

"Salah, dia memikirkanmu Ino."

"Aku bukan kau, aku hanya penggantimu kan. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah meminjamkan kakakmu padaku, aku yang sangat berterima kasih, untuk semuanya. Untuk seorang kakak super menyebalkan yang telah aku monopoli bertahun-tahun, sekarang aku kembalikan pada adiknya yang asli." Ino tersenyum. "Aku anak tunggal, aku harus belajar menerima kalau aku memang tidak mungkin punya kakak."

"Tidak, kau masih adiknya. Kau bukan pengganti…" Karin tersenyum sinis pada Ino, lalu berdiri dan menunjuk Ino. "Enak saja kau bilang kau penggantiku, aku tidak mau digantikan oleh orang jelek sepertimu, hahaha…."

"Kau yang jelek! Kacamata!"

"Kau! Dasar poni hordeng!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan tatapan saling meremehkan, lalu tertawa bersama. Sifat mereka memang mirip, pantas saja Naruto menganggap Ino adiknya, karena adiknya yang aslipun sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan Ino.

"Hei Ino, kenapa kau tidak benar-benar jadi saudaraku saja? Maksudku, menikah dengan Naruto." Tanya Karin. Walau sepertinya mereka akan bertengkar setiap hari tapi Ino memang menyenangkan, dan sepertinya bisa mengurus Naruto.

"Gila kau, aku sudah punya tunangan tahu, namanya Deidara." Ino mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto seorang laki-laki. "Aku yakin dia jodohku."

"Dia memang jodohmu." Karin tersenyum, terngiang suara Sakura ditelinganya.

_** "Kau tahu, kata ibuku, orang yang menjadi jodoh kita itu biasanya berwajah mirip dengan kita."**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

Oi, add saya di pesbuk ya! Search aja yang namanya Rinindah Rasa, saya orangnya asik kok. *promo*

Thanks for reading, tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry lama ga apdet, sempet abis ide juga sih... tapi mendadak ide baru bermunculan. Enjoy it

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pulang**

**Chapter 6**

Teeettt... terdengar suara bel panjang pagi itu. Karin membuka matanya, siapa juga sih yang iseng datang pagi-pagi begini? Ini kan hari minggu. Setengah menggerutu Karin berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Masih mengucek mata, Karin memutar kunci rumahnya.

"Mana dobe?"

"Disini tidak ada yang namanya do..." Kalimat Karin terpotong saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu, si cowok ganteng serbaguna! "Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Minato yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi sambil bersiul tenang segera berlari ke ruang tamu mendengarkan teriakan anak gadisnya. Terdengar suara grabak-grubuk dan tak lama Minato ditabrak oleh Karin yang berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Ada apa sih?

"Paman?"

"Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar panggilan kesayangan yang biasanya hanya dia dengar di rumah itu. Namikaze, cih... harusnya dia sadar sejak awal kalau Namikaze yang disebut-sebut Naruto itu maksudnya Paman Minato, sahabat baik ayahnya yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil. Sebentar... sejak kecil? Mendadak wajah Sasuke pucat pasi.

33

"Sakura, dia ada disini!" Teriak Karin pada handphonenya. "Kau harus melihatnya Sakuraaaa... dia benar-benar ganteng! Ya ampun, kenapa tadi aku masih pakai piyama sih? Ah ada iler tidak ya? Pokoknya kau kesini sekarang, cepat! Aku mau mandi dulu."

.

.

"Wah, anak ayah sudah cantik. Kau mau jalan-jalan hari ini?" Minato mengangkat alisnya melihat Karin yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk disamping Minato. Sasuke memandang mereka berdua dengan bosan, ayah dan anak yang aneh. Naruto mana sih?

"Naruto mana?" Tanya Karin. "Kau cari Naruto kan?"

"Oh... mencari Ruru-chan, ya, Sasu-chan?" Minato tersenyum jahil. "Aku ingat sekali dulu kau melamarnya dan berkata akan merebutnya dari Kai-kun."

Sasuke benar-benar memucat sekarang, sial, ternyata memang mereka. Ya ampunnn...

_Flashback_

_ "Sasu-chan, nanti kalau di rumah Paman Minato jangan nakal ya." Kata Mikoto pada anak bungsunya yang baru berumur 3 tahun itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil, dan menoleh ke sekelilingnya saat dia diturunkan dari mobil. Dua orang anak seumurannya mengintip malu-malu dari belakang kaki seorang laki-laki dewasa. Dua anak itu, yang satu rambutnya merah, dipotong pendek seperti rambutnya sendiri, yang satunya lagi anak perempuan yang sangat manis, rambutnya agak panjang, seperti laki-laki dewasa yang mereka panggil ayah._

_ "Yang akrab ya, Sasu-chan. Kami masuk kedalam dulu." Laki-laki dewasa itu mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas, dan juga pipi kedua anak itu. "Ajak Sasu main di halaman ya, kalau sudah siang langsung masuk rumah, jangan panas-panasan." Bisik laki-laki itu pada kedua anak didepannya._

_ "Kaiin." Si rambut merah mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Kamu Syacu ya? Inyi Nayu." _

_ "Na-ru." Rambut kuning yang manis itu berusaha membenarkan pengucapan si rambut merah. Sepertinya mereka bersaudara, tapi tidak mirip sama sekali. Hari itu, Sasuke kecil memiliki dua teman baru. Anak laki-laki cadel bernama Kai dan anak perempuan manis bernama Ruru-chan. _

_._

_._

_ "Kai!" Teriak Sasuke saat mereka akan pulang dari rumah Ruru-chan sore itu. "Pokoknya, suatu hari nanti aku akan menikahi Ruru-chan! Lihat saja nanti, kau akan menyesal mengatakan aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah dengan Ruru!"_

_ "Ta-tapi Cuke..." _

_ Semua orang yang berada di halaman keluarga Namikaze itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke sayang, kau baru saja berkata ingin menikahi seorang laki-laki. Bakat yaoi dari kecil, eh?_

"Tidak disangka kau masih berteman dengan Ruru-chan tersayangmu itu ya, Sasu..." Minato terkekeh geli mengenang masa lalu anak-anak itu. "Bertemu dimana?"

"Di kelas, kami satu kelas di kampus." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sial, dia sendiri baru tahu kalau si rambut merah dan kuning yang dia ingat samar-samar ternyata si kembar Namikaze ini. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dulu dia mengenalnya dengan gender yang terbalik?

"Ah, dulu kau sering sekali minta diantar untuk bermain disini. Sayang, tak lama kemudian keluargamu harus pindah ke Ame."

"Ah...kau... jadi..." Karin komat-kamit tidak karuan dan berlari ke ruang keluarga. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa sebuah album foto, lalu menunjukkan foto tiga orang balita. Yang satu berambut kuning dengan potongan yang sama persis Minato, benar-benar terlihat seperti Minato versi chibi. Yang berambut hitam, mencium pipi si rambut kuning yang mukanya memerah. Yang rambut merah berusaha menarik yang rambut hitam menjauh dari si rambut kuning, foto yang konyol. "Kau si mesum itu!"

Minato tertawa memgangi perutnya yang benar-benar terasa sakit. Sasuke tertunduk dengan ekspresi seperti monster yang siap makan orang. Karin komat-kamit tidak karuan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, benar-benar situasi yang aneh.

"Aku ingat sekali sejak saat itu Naruto tidak mau lagi potongan rambut seperti itu karena tidak mau dikira perempuan." Kata Minato di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau benar-benar manis saat itu, Sasu-chan."

"Sebentar, kau bukan pacar kakakku kan?" Teriak Karin yang langsung berdiri.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Ah ini benar-benar seperti di masa lalu." Minato masih tenggelam dalam tawanya. "Tapi sebenarnya Naruto dimana, ya?"

Drrtt... handphone di kantong celana Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke membacanya sejenak setelah aksi saling tunjuknya dengan Karin barusan.

.

.

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura sedang berjalan kaki satu gang dari rumahnya. Kebetulan sekali, Naruto memang sedang ingin mencicipi ramen di warung yang baru buka beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Merasa dipanggil, Sakura pun menoleh.

"Kau sedang apa? Bukannya kata Karin temanmu yang serbaguna ada di rumah? Sudah pulang?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Naruto yang berlari kecil untuk sampai ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, teme ya. Biarkan saja, aku baru selesai jogging." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ayo makan ramen di warung itu." Naruto menunjuk warung yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku sudah ma..."

"Selalu ada tempat untuk ramen. Aku yang traktir kok..." Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya berlari kecil masuk ke warung yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum kecil, sepertinya hari-harinya kedepan akan selalu diisi oleh ramen jika mereka terus bersama seperti ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang melintas di otaknya.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi tiba-tiba mereka berdua sudah duduk dan menghirup harumnya kuah ramen yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Sakura mendadak lapar, apalagi melihat Naruto yang sudah makan lebih dahulu dengan lahap.

"Emm... nasib temanmu tadi bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku akan sms dia. Sebentar."

.

.

Sasuke menggerutu di kursi ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze saat membaca sms dari Naruto. Sang kepala keluarga masih tertawa terbahak-bahak diiringi putrinya yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mencela.

"Katanya Naruto sedang di warung ramen bersama Saku..."

"Wah Sasu-chan, kau tidak takut Naruto akan direbut Sakura?" Karin menyipitkan matanya, mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis. "Kakakku itu normal tahu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Karin masih berdiri melotot kepada Sasuke, diiringi suara tawa seorang Namikaze Minato. Hari minggu yang aneh.

.

.

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!


End file.
